The Dragon and his Captive
by spazzgirl
Summary: being a captive to a dragon was lot more interesting than Lucy had expected. Sequel to "Dance of the Dragon." Prompt 4: Kinky. For NaLu Love Fest on Tumblr.


**The Dragon and his Captive**

**Back once again with another one-shot for the NaLu Love Fest for Tumblr. The Prompt 4 is..**

**KINKY!**

**Anyways this is just a sequel for ****Dance of the Dragon****. I was surprised how many people liked it and wanted more dragon-kinky sex. So Natsu will look the same here as he did in that one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Dear Magic 8 Ball do I own Fairy Tail *shakes ball***

**Magic 8 Ball: No**

**Summary: ** being a captive to a dragon was lot more interesting than Lucy had expected

**ENJOY!**

Running through the area was a blonde princess. The blonde princess wore a white strapless dress and had a bow crystal around the waist. She had been a captive to that stupid dragon for almost a month and decided she didn't want to stay in that stupid tower forever. The blonde managed to get her chance when the dragon decided to go hunting in the nearby mountains, which was the perfect opportunity for her to get away. Once he was completely out of sight, she bolted down the stairs and out the building she was locked in. Her eyes lit up as she saw a nearby town.

"Yes almost there!"

Out of nowhere, she found herself in the air and in the arms of her captive.

"Let me go you stupid dragon." She began to throw punches at his back because the dragon threw her over his shoulder.

The blonde growled as the dragon laughed. "Well then you shouldn't have ran away."

It didn't take them long for them to get back to the tower. After he placed her gently back on her bed, the dragon pressed a button and bars came out from the ground, surrounding the bed where the princess was. Of course he made sure there was enough space for her to move around the area.

"Hey what's the big idea?" It was bad enough she was locked in the tower but now she was caged as well!

The dragon chuckled and walked towards the cage. This dragon wasn't a normal dragon, no, he was a dragon slayer that managed to obtain dragon like traits, like wings, tails, and even scales.

He wrapped his hands around the bars and leaned in. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't run away."

"I hate you soo much right now."

A smirk was placed upon the devilish handsome man's face. "You say that now," he purred, "but I've seen the way you look at me whenever I walked in here half naked." He proved his point when he started to unbutton the white shirt he was wearing.

Lucy couldn't but blush at the little show she was being given. Right now she hated the fact that he managed to prove his point. She would always drool each time the dragon would walk in half naked, hell there was one time he walked in half naked and his pants were sagging low.

"See," he purred, "I told you I was right." The blonde didn't even know that she had unconsciously walked towards him, until he tilted her chin up.

"Sh-shut up, you stupid lizard," this earned a soft laugh from the draconic looking man.

It was such an erotic sight, to be caged up while the man before her displayed his perfectly sculpted body. This was one of her secret kinks that she had, of course she would never admit it. Natsu could feel the beautiful women eye him hungrily, it was only fair that he could tease her, because she ran away. Before she could move back to the bed, his tail warped itself around her waist and pushed her against the bars.

"What the hell?!"

Gently, his claws stroke her cheeks. "You my little princess need to be punished," he growled softly.

Sneakily, the tip of his tail began to rub against her covered womanhood. The moment she opened her mouth to moan, he brought his lips upon hers. She moaned into the kiss as his tail was rubbing against her and would draw small circles. Natsu's chest rumbled as he smelt her desire. He drooled at the thought of tasting her essence and being inside of her. Strong arms pulled the small women closer to him and began to rub his erection against her. If it weren't for the bars that caged her, she would have wrapped her legs around him.

Pulling away from the kiss, Natsu stepped back a bit and used his magic to burn his pants away. Lucy gasped at the sight she was greeted with. His cock was out of its sheath and was completely red and pre-cum dripping from the silt. Grinning at her reaction, he decided to tease a bit and began to stroke himself. While Lucy was watching the erotic show in front of her, Natsu's tail began to slide under her garment and began to tease her dripping folds. She moaned both at the sight of the dragon slayer touching himself and the tail caressing her.

"You want to taste," she nodded in response. Like a predator, he slowly stalked her, once he was back in front of her, the pink haired man shoved her down. "Suck," he ordered.

Hearing how demanding his voice was such a big turn on for her. Greedily she took his draconic cock in her mouth and moan at the taste of his salty discharge. He moaned as his beautiful princess worked his cock so good. Carefully, his left hand gripped her hair and began to thrust in her mouth hard. Lucy gagged at the sudden rough movement but relaxed her throat, allowing him to fuck her mouth easily. She moaned at how rough he was being with her mouth and imagined how it would be when he did that with her pussy.

"Ah shit," Natsu hadn't expected her to be soo damn good with her mouth. He felt his balls tightening at the combination of him fucking her mouth and the blonde sucking him off. Letting out a few curses, the dragon slayer spilled his contents into her mouth.

He felt his ego being stroke at the sight of some of his seeds sliding off of her chin and onto the crevasse of her breasts. Natsu mentally chuckled at the sound of her whining when he pulled his member out of her mouth. Onyx eyes watched as her fingers scoop of the white glob bringing it to her hungry mouth. He felt himself getting hard as she moaned at the delicious taste of his seeds.

"Lucy," he cooed, "be a dear and hang onto the bars."

"Why?"

He grinned, "Oh, you'll see."

She did as she was told as she stood up, her eyes watched carefully at Natsu kneeling down. He pulled the bars apart so he could fit his head through. Chocolate eyes widened at he was about to do the moment he pulled the hem of her dress and went under. With complete control and carefulness, Natsu used a little bit of his magic and burned the piece of cloth that blocked the gateway to heaven. He snarled against her navel as her arousal hit his nose _hard_. Lucy gripped the metal bars tightly as the dragon slayer's tongue attacked her dripping core. The blonde hated the fact that she couldn't press his face more against her snatch due to the cage that was holding her in.

Natsu was happily enjoying the meal he was given. He knew that she would be the sweetest and the most delicious delicacy he would ever taste. Her juices were sweeter than honey and made him crave for more. His talented tongue left no crook or cranny untouched as he began to clean her out. She rubbed herself against him wanting more of his touch. Lucy nearly fell back as she felt his tongue licking her clit. The blonde cried out as his warm lips wrapped around the little bundle of pleasure and sucked on it. She mewled in pleasure as his sharp fangs carefully nipped at the tiny bud.

After he was done torturing her clit, Natsu went back to licking her snatch. She shivered as she felt some of hair rub against her thighs. Warm hands caressed her perfectly toned legs. The princess cried out the dragons name as she came when his teeth nipped her folds. Natsu moaned as his mouth was flooded with her delicious cream. He felt himself hardened as he drank all of her juices. Lucy blushed at the sight of Natsu's slightly ruffled hair.

"Bend over on your hands and knees," he growled softly.

The blonde princess did what she was told. She was about to turn around when she felt Natsu ripping the bottom of her dress.

"Don't you dare turn around," This time he said with a warning growl.

Lucy felt herself being pulled back a bit and cried out at his sudden entry. His tail wrapped itself around her the moment he slammed himself in her tight sheath. Strings of curses left his mouth at the tightness. Natsu held onto the bars and began to move from behind. The dragon's tail would pull the blonde back each time he moved forward. She moaned softly as the ridges rubbed against her so deliciously. It was so erotic to feel his scales rub against her soft and silky skin, it made her more addicted to the draconic looking man.

Natsu's chest rumbled at the feel of her walls hugging him so tightly. It was as if she was made specifically for him. The way he took her was just so primal. He would move fast and rough, not giving her a chance to match his movements. This man was a dragon and they were possessive of the treasures they hoarded. His movements were proof of his dominance as well as the position they were in. It allowed him to dominate her fully and wholly. Lucy embraced the rough movements she was receiving. She moved her hand down and rubbed his knot against her clit. Natsu growled dangerously as he felt what his prisoner was doing.

The blonde shrieked a bit as she was being lifted and his tail holding onto her as he took her while standing up. Her back was pressed against the metal bars and immediately wrapped her hands around the bars to hold her up. She felt his chest rumble as he continued to have his way with her. His hands helped her move up and down his throbbing cock. Lucy arched her back each time he pressed against her cervix. Her eyes glazed with absolute lust as the dragon slayer continued to fuck her. He moaned at the feeling of her juices dripping down his thighs.

Lucy dropped her head down and her walls clenched his length at what she saw. She drooled as she watched his cock spilt her apart and his knot rubbing against her throbbing clit. This was something that would be forever burned in her memory. His arms took the place of his tail, allowing the fifth appendage to tease her clit. The feel of both his tail and knot torturing her clit was too much for the princess and screamed out her oncoming orgasm. Natsu was still going strong, her juices allowed him to move a bit easier. Grinning, the tip of his tail rubbed some of her juices, coating the tip. Through half-lidded eyes, Lucy saw the dragon's tail in front of her. She opened her mouth and allowed his tail to feed her the juices she spilled. The blonde moaned at the taste, she could taste both her essence and some of his as well.

Leaving his right arm to hold her up, his left arm made its towards the clothed breasts. Warm hands squeezed the mounds, causing her erected nipple to brush against her dress. The way his hand was teasing her breasts was enough for her to come once again. As she moaned against his tail, it was enough for him to spill his load inside of her. With one last thrusts, three long and heavy spurts filled her up. Pulling his tail out of her mouth, he did the same thing, this time mixing their juices together and bring the concoction to her mouth. Lucy happily moaned at the treat she received.

Pulling his tail out, Natsu purred happily.

"Soo, how was that?"

Lucy turned around and glared at him. "I still can't believe you managed convinced me to do this."

Natsu just laughed, "Well you seemed eager to try it." He grinned happily.

"Just be glad that Virgo was more than happy to set this whole thing up."

**END**

**I managed to finish this thing a whole lot earlier because I stayed home since I wasn't feeling well. And due to me being sick, this one-shot was like half-assed, **_**badly**_**. I hope it wasn't too bad and you guys still enjoyed it. I wanted to combine jail sex with anthro sex to make it a bit kinkier. **

**I'll post the picture of Lucy's dress in my profile.**


End file.
